Day in the life of Arizona Winchester
by emily2696
Summary: I am the daughter, and sister that nobody knows about. I've been specially trained to kill things that you can't even possibly begin to imagine. When I was only eleven years old, my father, John Winchester, ripped me from my brothers, and the only life that I had ever known to become what I am today. I am the product of an institution called Langnar. Will follow story line! Enjoy-
1. Chapter 1

_I was only 11 years old when my father sent me away._

_"Why can't I just stay with you?" I whimpered, looking up at him with curiosity and fear._

_My big blue eyes that were so strikingly similar to my mothers filled with tears. They were useless. I knew this._

_He reached out instinctively to tuck a strand of my curly blonde hair behind my ear, stroking my head._

_He pursed his lips. "Baby, I know this is hard for you to understand." He choked out._

_This of course wasn't good enough for me. I wanted answers._

_"You're scaring me!" I raised my voice slightly._

_John Winchester did not cry. John Winchester did not show emotion unless it was angry. What was happening? _

_His eyes glossed over. It was like I was looking at a completely different person. He was not my father. He was a stranger._

_"Everything is gonna be okay. I promise you. I'm going to fix this. I'm gonna do what's right." He said, kneeling down in front of me, his voice trembling._

_"Please." I whispered, silently begging for him not to do this. This too, was useless._

_He closed his eyes for a moment, slowing his breathing down. _

_Upon opening them again, he grabbed on to my small shoulders, gripping them tightly with his strong hands, shaking me slightly._

_He had a new intensity. "You'll understand when you're older, this will all make sense. I promise you will get answers. Just-Please. Just trust me." He took a shaky breath._

_I swallowed hard and closed my eyes. I had no choice._

_I uttered out the words unwillingly.  
"Okay. I trust you."  
_

_Little did I know, this would be the last day I would see my family in a very long time._

**Let me know if I should continue.**

**I deleted my old story as you can tell. ****I was looking to start again with something new. This is only the beginning, a kick off, so to speak. Very short, I know. Only because I will be updating soon. Please review. I love getting feedback, advice, and whatever else you have to offer. So please, feel free, I love it and it motivates me to write. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

"You think were ready?" My roommate and close friend Felicity asked from her place on her bed only a few feet away, her voice laced with skepticism.

I thought about this for a moment before answering.  
"As we'll ever be I guess." I replied from my bed opposite her, staring at the dark wall blankly.

In one weeks time, we were going to be out of Langnar, and into the real world. One filled with nightmares. Nightmares we were designed to annihilate.

I had one hand under my pillow, tracing the wooden handle of my knife absentmindedly. I could feel where the initials J.W were carved grotesquely into it's finish.

The thought of what I was supposed to do after leaving this place, my now safe haven, seemed impossible. I would be on my own. I didn't even know if my family was alive, let alone where they were, so where was I supposed to go?

My job now was to search and destroy, that much I knew.

It had been seven years. The thought made me sick to my stomach no matter how much time had passed.

"Are you going to combat practice tomorrow?" Felicity's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Bright and early, and so are you." I replied.

She groaned inwardly.

I rolled my eyes. "We don't have many left, let's go kick some ass and take some names." I answered with the hint of a laugh.  
Something I didn't do much these days.

She made an amused sound.

"Yeah, you're pretty good at that. I knew I had minimal chances of you letting me skip out."  
I heard her flip over in her bed and settle in.

I smirked.  
"You know it."

"Yeah yeah. Go to bed."

And that I did.

The next morning was the same as any other morning, although it was dragging. The anticipation of getting out of this place was getting to all of us.

My group of friends especially it seemed. We all fueled each others curiosity to what it would be like, making up crazy scenarios.

Three hundred fresh 18 year old's with a license to kill was a force to be reckoned with. We were a new generation of hunters.

It was the only school of it's kind, and we had been the guinea pigs. And it proved to be effective.

We headed down to the breakfast hall, fully alert of our surroundings, around here, just about anything was possible.

The administration once released a coven of vampires into the halls as a "lesson" for us. You learn pretty damn quick to prepare yourself for just about anything after something like that.

I took down five of them myself, boosting myself into temporary popularity with my fellow students.

It made me wonder if my father would have been proud of me. If it was what he wanted. That only led to me thinking about my brothers.

The only good part to most of my days happened to be combat practice. I had a lot of frustration to get out. That and firearms. It always made me feel better to shoot something, or kick the crap outta somebody.

Most students had families, other homes, lives outside of Langnar.

But then there were the select few like me. Where it was all we had. Not that we chose it... But because it had been chosen for us.  
And that was why we were better than the rest.

I had sweat dripping down the side of my face after our long sprints around the school, the hot air making my hair stick to my neck.

Combat practice was something that was near impossible to miss. But lately our instructors had been just as distracted by the impending graduation day that was before us. They had a lot of planning to do. So it made not going to our mandatory classes fairly easy.

We were the first to enroll, the first to graduate. You can see why it was a big deal.

Drinking my water and throwing it back onto the ground, I looked up at the beating sun, wondering what my family was doing right then. Something I did often.

I never voiced how I felt about them to anybody out loud, but most knew enough not to mention the subject to me.

Although I sometimes thought I had no right to miss them.

I was brought back to reality. "Alright, pair up, i'll be counting you off, no choosing your own partners. First person to get knocked out or vomit blood is getting detention." Mrs. Gagne barked at us.

I waited for my number to be called, and was satisfied to hear who I was paired up with.

Scott Mcdade. He was cocky, and overly driven. It made it that much more fun to win against him. He was a sore loser.

We all lined up, watching each other robot like, waiting to strike.

"Begin!"

Scott wasted no time in lunging at me, attempting to over power me.

I quickly evaded him, side stepping out of the way, swinging my left leg and taking both of his out from under him in no time.

He lost his balance, but quickly sprang up, giving me a left hook to the side of the jaw in retaliation.

I teetered sideways, but shook it off. This, I was used to.

He went for another but I blocked each one he threw at me., again and again. He was much larger than me, but he had a hard time reaching my speed.

Only grunting in anger as I jumped and rolled away from him, landing back on my feet with grace.

I kicked my leg up and sent him flying backwards.

He went to get up, but I uppercutted him just in time. I watched him fall limply back to the ground.

This was almost too easy.

I smirked.  
"Scott has detention." I sang to myself as I turned to walk back to where we had strayed from, stopping when I noticed everybody in the rest of the class stopped and staring at me.

I was on high alert now.

"What?" I replied.

Only then did I noticed the Dean of the school standing several yards away, looking at me dauntingly.

I gulped, standing straight up, like we had been trained from day one, squinting from the sun, letting my eyes adjust. Only then did I notice the two other figures standing next to her. I went slightly limp.

These two I recognized very well.

**Cliffy! Please review! I would love to know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Despite your situation Ms. Winchester, you have been a very good example for the kind of student we want to have here." Mr. Ianico said to me from across his desk, emphasizing his words with his sweaty hands.  
_

_I looked at him doubtingly.  
"My situation?" I replied calmly, although I already knew. I just wanted to hear him say it._

_He shrugged.  
"Family is a draw back. A draw back that you don't have. You're focused, and you're smart. Two things we thrive for at Langnar." He answered._

_I sat back in my chair, crossing my arms, waiting for him to get to the chase._

_He noticed my body language and sighed._

_"We know, and you know that this isn't the ideal situation. But we have been advised to..." He paused for a moment.  
"To keep a watch on you, so you will." _

_Uncrossing my arms, I leaned forward._

_"What does that mean exactly." I asked with skepticism. _

_Pursing his lips, he went on. __"It means, you may be a danger to yourself. We've seen hunters like you. The best out there, but also the most.. Lonely.."_

I wasn't sure exactly why this memory chose to flood my mind at this very moment, but it dazed me, impairing my ability to think logically for that split second.

Swallowing hard, I straightened my stature.

Mrs. Mantrais eyed me suspiciously.  
"Ms. Winchester, These two agents would like to ask you a few questions, if you could go with them for a bit, please."

She told me, sticking her witch nose into the air like she always did.

I wasn't sure what they came up with, or who they were aiming to be. If I had to guess, they probably knew what this school was, and knew that they couldn't just show up as usual law enforcement's or FBI agents.

I couldn't be sure. But here they were, right in front of my face... My two older brothers. Dean and Sam... Sam and Dean.

My acting came into play at this point and I looked between them, keeping my face straight and cold.

I felt someone touch my arm just as I took a step forward.

I turned my head to see Anthony, one of my other close friends, he questioned me with his eyes, not actually saying a word, but I think he could see through the facade.

"Brothers." I mouthed silently, making sure no one could see.

He could tell by the look on my face that this was not something I was expecting and he wasn't to say a damn word. His eyes darted to them, then back to me. He retracted a few steps after that and let me walk.

I turned back to them, planting a fake smile on my face.

"Of course." I answered sweetly, cocking my head sideways.

Sam and Dean both looked at each other in awe.

I walked ahead of them towards the main gate back into the school before anyone could say anything, planning on waiting till we were out of sight to expect answers as to why they showed up like this.

I could feel their eyes burning holes into the back of my head as I walked confidently through the large iron gates, and up the gravel path to the stairs and to the doors to get inside the school.

I heard their heavy footfall not far behind me.

Still not even recognizing that they were there, I pressed the call button on the door.

It buzzed and I waited a moment.

"Name and I.D number." Walter, our gate security man called back.

"Arizona Winchester, 733848" I spoke into it.

"Hey Arizona, come right in. You got company?" He asked.

"Yeah Walt, Thanks."  
I waited again, rocking on my heels impatiently.

Hearing the familiar click, I pushed through the door and into the first corridor.

I walked up to the desk, smiling at Walter who returned it and looked to my brothers.

Sam and Dean quickly pulled out their badges and showed him, putting them back in their jackets just as quickly.

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He just nodded, letting us go through the doors into the Lobby.

Once we were around the bend and I knew no one was around, I stopped abruptly, cutting them off from walking any further.

"What are you doing here." I said in a low voice, facing forward, not daring to look at them.

Neither of them said anything.  
I growled slightly, turning around, my long blonde curls sashaying around my shoulders.

"Well?" I spat.

They were both staring at me like they were seeing a ghost.

Wasting no time, Dean closed the distance between us and engulfed me into the tightest hug I think I've ever encountered.

"We thought you were freakin' dead."

**Haha yes, it's short. I'm low on time and I wanted to get a chapter out although it's like midnight and I need to be up early tomorrow morning. I'll be making chapters longer, so look for that soon! Especially when we get more into the supernatural story line. Thank you for reading! xx Please please pleaaase, review and let me know what you think! I love getting feedback and it encourages me to write! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4- Answers

**_Hey everybody! Yes, again, it's short. But only for right now. .Chapters are going to get annoyingly long soon enough, so just look forward to that, aha. I update more frequently when I shorten my chapters, otherwise it takes me weeks. _**

**_Please review! I love getting feedback, it's much appreciated. Enjoy!_**

_'Dead'_

Is that really what Dad told them happened to me? Is that all I was worth? This was all so screwed up.

I hyperventilated for split second, but collected myself after a moment.

They both hugged me tightly, not letting go. I didn't try to fight it, but I didn't exactly comply. I wasn't sure why. I didn't fully understand what I was feeling.

Wasn't this what I wanted?

We broke apart once we heard footsteps parading down the hall and waited for them to pass before we spoke again.

I watched out the hallway, then looked back to them once I saw the coast was clear.

All this time had passed, yet they hadn't changed much, although Sam grew staggeringly tall. They were both huge, but Sam easily towered Dean by a good few inches.

Both towered me by what felt like a foot.

Sam's hair was long and scruffy almost, and a sandy brown, and Dean's dark brown was cut into an almost buzz.

Dean looked around suspiciously. "What the hell even is this place. A school for hunters? Who even comes up with this." He asked.

I grimaced.  
"What did dad tell you guys." I finally spoke, but in a slight whisper, trying to keep calm.

They exchanged looks of anger and disbelief.

"He told us that you were killed on a hunt." Dean stammered after a minute of shocked silence.

I could tell by the way they were looking at me, they were having a hard time doing just that. I chewed on the inside of my lip. I wasn't equipped to handle this. Their was no training on how to re-meet your family, or even how to talk to them. I wasn't good at this stuff.

None of this made any sense.

"Why would he do that." I scrunched my eyebrows together. I was starting to get a headache. This was too much for me.

I rubbed my temples meticulously.

"What are you doing here, anyway." I asked, trying to figure everything out. Why here, why now?

I peeked up at them and they both were glaring back at me like I was crazy.

"What." I snapped.

They both looked at each other again, giving unidentifying looks.

"And stop doing that." I started rubbing again.

"Doing what?" Sam asked.

"Talking to each other with your eyes. It's creepy."  
I didn't feel sorry for being rude at the moment, I was too confused.

Sam sighed.

"This is nuts. We finally fin out you're alive. It's been how many years, and you are acting like we're intruding on your new life."

I glared.  
"My new life? I was thrown into this hell hole when I was eleven, Dean. How is that fair." I barked.

He was about to reply, but Sam cut him off.

"We... We found something in dad's journal." He looked at Dean again, then back to me.

"and?"

'Well, it said something about Langnar. Every few months he mentioned going there, nothing else, just that he went. That peaked my attention. Then it just stopped about 8 months ago. We didn't know why, thought it was weird. Kept reading, did some research, asked around, come to find out, he was coming to check in on you. Imagine our surprise." Dean cocked his head and squinted his eyes accusinly.

I took a breath.

"He came here?" I asked, genuinely surprised.

"You mean you didn't know?" Sam asked.

"No.. I haven't seen him since he left me here."

My brain was running a million miles per second. He came to see me? Why didn't they know? Hell, why didn't I know?

Dean had heard enough apparently, he shook his head violently.

"Come with us." He blurted out.

I was taken back.

"What?"

Sam shifted his weight uncomfortably and nudged Dean softly.

"You heard me." He set his jaw stoutly.

"I-"

I didn't know how to respond.

"Where is dad?"

Again, Sam and Dean looked at each other. I rolled my eyes.

Sam shrugged.  
"We're not... One hundred percent sure.." He replied, lowering his eyes.

"What do you-"

Dean cut me off. "He's gone. Been leaving us coordinates, not to find him, but for hunts. We basically got no idea where he is." He ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Awesome." I grumbled.

"So what do you say?"

I looked up at him directly.  
"This isn't a place that I can just leave. Graduation is in a week." I pointed out.

"Come on. It's not like you're missing anything. You kick ass already, we witnessed that. Good job by the way."

"Thanks." I chuckled dryly, rolling my eyes with a smirk.

Looking around the lobby, it made me remember all the times I came running through here with my friends as a kid. Walter sure got his exercise in with us.

I looked back to them.  
This wasn't something I could refuse. I wouldn't.

I turned serious again.  
"There are things I have to get, and people I have to say goodbye to." I uttered out.

Dean grimaced and sighed, looking at Sammy.

Thinking for a moment, he spoke again.  
"We'll be back tonight. Meet us out front at midnight."

I swallowed hard, nodding.  
"I can do that, I guess."

They exchanged glances and eyed me, as if to see if I was serious.

Unfortunately I was.


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity and Anthony were waiting for me at our usual table in the dinner hall.

They practically ambushed me when I walked up to them, breaking them out of their mindless rambling.

Jumping up, they both dragged me by the arms out the door and into the empty hallway without even much of a hello.

I grunted in annoyance as they pushed me into a corner, not letting me slip by.

"Hi." I rolled my eyes.

They both gave me expecting looks.

Sighing, I pursed my lips.

Anthony spoke up first.  
"Don't play dumb. Those your brothers?" He nudged me.

I glanced around, trying to come up with a good way to break it all to them.

"Yeah.."

Felicity's eyes grew wide, like the llightbulb in her head went on.

"I know that face." She uttered out.

"I-" I started.

"You're leaving aren't you."  
Her eyes said it all. She was hurt. And that hurt me.

"Fally..."

She closed her eyes and took a breath.  
"Don't."

Opening them again, she gave me a slight smile.

"They're your family."

I watched her for a moment. Waiting for the melt down.  
It didn't come.

"Help me bust outta here?" I smiled sheepishly.

They both looked at each other with smirks.

"You don't need it. You just want us to be there." Anthony rolled his eyes.

I chuckled and walked forward and hugged them both.

"You guys will be out in a week." I reminded them.

I let go and started walking towards our dorm wing.

They followed quickly behind me, not missing a step.

11:30 pm and I still had doubts about this.

I had done all the thinking, inside and out. It wasn't getting out of here I was worried about. It was what came afterwards.

"Alright Zony. Time for you to fly the coup." Anthony tapped my shoulder, putting me out of my trance.

I turned around, my expression stony and hard. It got like that when I was thinking intensely and he knew this.

He smiled down at me.

"Hey. It's gonna be fine. You're a badass. You can handle vampires, and witches, and demons, and worse. You can handle your family."  
The dimple in his chin made it clear that he was being sincere. I'd known these two since I was 11. Through thick and thin. They were my family.

I started twisting my curls absent mindedly and smiled at him effortlessly. He was right. Didn't really make me any more at ease though. I went back to packing my two duffels. Throwing in as much clothes, beauty products, snacks, and weapons as possible.

Fally and Tony watched as I paced, packed, and babbled on to myself.

Everything was all set. I was ready to leave.

My eyes darted around, looking for more. Trying to stall. I didn't find anything.

Fally thumped me on the shoulder. "Snap out of it!"

I snarled at her which caused her to glare at me.  
"Don't you start with me. Grab your shit." She pushed me towards my bed.

Before I knew it, we were walking down the hallway silently, like a black smoke. No expression, no words. Acting like this was completely normal. It was too easy to pretend we were emotionless and robotic.

We walked down to the main corridor and into the side hallways, made a few left turns and ended up in the huge kitchen. Mkaing our way to the back, we scoped around for anybody. People checking the halls was a normal occurrence. Coming to the back door, we halted. I bent down and took a bobby pin out of my hair, biting it open and sticking it in the lock.

I opened it in under 10 seconds, and pushed the door open, grabbing my bag again, Felly and Tony carrying some themselves and we made our way outside, the grass was wet, and the crickets were deafening. It was a beautiful night, and I was almost sad this was going to be my last time seeing Langnar from this angle. Actually, probably ever again.

I wouldn't miss it. I would miss my friends, and my mentors. Nothing more.

We rushed around the brick wall, staying close to it and each other, not making any noise.

Walking along the path, we finally made it to the outer wall, and low and behold. There was the impala. Right on time.

The wall was giant, and brick, and had pillars going every half a foot or so.

Sam and Dean got out of the car once we came into view and smiled halfheartedly at us. They looked at them questioningly.

"Sam, Dean. This is Felicity and Anthony."

Sam looked sad, like he knew what I was going through. It made me wonder what his story was.

They waved hello.

I grimaced. "Catch."

I picked up a duffel and tossed it over the wall, then another, and the last one. I watched two thud on the ground, and Dean caught another.

He grunted and sent me an annoyed glance.

Anthony snorted.

"She's got a lot of stuff."

"Yeah." Dean said as he threw my stuff into the trunk, slamming it down.

I turned to my friends, I felt my features fall just looking at them.

Anthony took me under his arm and rested his chin on my head. He was like my brother, and I couldn't imagine him being not being there for me anymore.

I burrowed into his chest until he let me go.

He chuckled a bit, poking my cheek.

"Chin up. We'll see ya soon." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes and smiled back.

Moving on to Felicity, my eyes were already glazed over, and she sent the tears right over the edge.

She sucked me into a tight hug, shaking me crazily.

She pushed me at arms length so I had to look her in the eyes.

"Don't you go and die on me. Cause' knowing you, you'll be getting into plenty of trouble." She smirked.

I dove in for another hug. "I'm gonna miss you, Fally!" I practically knocked her over.

She giggled along with me, holding me tight.

When I finally let go, I backed up, not breaking eye contact with them. I waved and turned around, hoisting myself on to the pillar.

I effortlessly grabbed the side and brought myself up, without much of a problem with my impressive upper arm strength.

Twisting so I was sitting on top, I gave another smile and turned, and faced towards my brothers, who were watching me and I sent myself down and landed on the other side without much of a sound.

They both looked at me bewildered. But to me, this was nothing.

By the time I turned around, Fally and Tony were already out of sight. like I knew they would be.

I sighed and turned back to Sam and Dean who looked at me sadly. I didn't want their sympathy.

Sam patted me on the shoulder tenderly.

"You ready to go?" He asked me, hopeful.

I didn't acknowledge his words, or his touch and I just walked to the car, all emotions erased from my face and I got in, shutting the door behind me.

They exchanged words that I didn't care to listen to and got in after a few moments. Dean started the car and we pulled out onto the gravel driveway, to god knows where.

This was my new life, and I wasn't even really sure what I was walking in to.

Awesome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Heres the next chapter! They're getting gradually longer. I'm just playing into the story line a bit more until I can get more into her story. Theres gonna be a pretty big twist, and I can't wait to play out my ideas, so bear with me! Enjoy! Please review, the more feedback I get, the more likely I am to update faster. :)**

I sat on my bed opposite from my brothers, silently watching the television. We drove all night, and I didn't sleep once. Sam and Dean looked like they wanted to talk to me, but neither knew what to say. Quite frankly, neither did I.

I wasn't angry at them though. Not by a long shot. I was angry at John.

Sam was talking to someone who he thought might know where he was.

"No, Dad was in California last we heard from him. We just thought...he comes to you for 'munitions...maybe you've seen him in the last few weeks. Just, call us if you hear anything."

"Thanks." Sam hung up and

"Caleb hasn't heard from him?" Dean asked him.

Sam looked frustrated, and I almost felt bad for him. "Nope. And neither has Jefferson or Pastor Jim. What about the journal? Anything leads in there?"

"No, same as last time I looked. Nothing I can make out... I love the guy, but I swear, he writes like friggin' Yoda."

My breath hitched in my throat at that. Any mention of dad and I felt like a statue. I was scared and confused. Almost exactly as I was when I was 11, but it was different this time.

"You know, maybe we should call the Feds. File a missing person's." Sam shrugged.

"We've talked about this. Dad'd be pissed if we put the Feds on his tail." Dean retorted.

"I don't care anymore." Sam grumbled.

Another cell phone rings from somewhere in the room. Dean gets up and wanders across the room, looking for it.

"After all that happened back in Kansas, I mean...he should've been there, Dean. You said so yourself. You tried to call him and...nothing." Sam called.

"I know!" He calls, rummaging through his duffel.  
"Where the hell is my cellphone?"

"You know, he could be dead for all we know."

"Don't say that! He's not dead! He's – he's..."

"He's what? He's hiding? He's _busy_?" I snapped.

They both looked at me, shocked that I even talked.

Dean finally finds and flicks opens the cellphone, ignoring my jab for the time being.

I brought my eyes to Dean as he looked at the phone, stumped.  
"Huh. I don't believe it."

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's, uh...It's a text message. It's coordinates."

I eyed him carefully as he made his way to Sam's laptop.

"You think Dad was texting us?" Sam asked, looming over his shoulder. I didn't think it was my place to say anything, so I didn't.

"He's given us coordinates before."

Sam threw his hands up in the air.  
"The man can barely work a _toaster_, Dean."

"Sam, it's good news! It means he's okay, or alive at least." Dean rambled back.

"Well, was there a number on the caller ID?"

"Nah, it said 'unknown'." Dean replied.

"Well, where do the coordinates point?"

"That's the interesting part. Rockford, Illinois."

"Ok, and that's interesting how?" Sam asked.

"I checked the local Rockford paper. Take a look at this."

"This cop, Walter Kelly, comes home from his shift, shoots his wife, then puts the gun in his mouth, blows his brains out. And earlier that night, Kelly and his partner responded to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum."

Sam looked taken back.  
"Okay, I'm not following. What has this have to do with us?"

"Dad earmarked the same asylum in the journal. Let's see..."

"Here." He started out but I cut him off.

"Seven unconfirmed sightings, two deaths – till last week at least." I finished. I had heard about this one when I was just scanning the web only a couple nights ago.

They both turned and looked at me again, slack jawed.

"How did you-"

"I've lived and breathed hunting for the past 8 years." I shrugged.

"This is a job... Dad wants us to work a job." Sam snorted.

"Well, maybe we'll meet up with him? Maybe he's there?" Dean said, hopeful.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up." I mumbled, but he heard me, and shot me an annoyed glance. Hey. Atleast I was talked. Maybe I was being a bitch, but who's to blame me. Them? No, not a chance.

"Maybe he's not? I mean, he could be sending us there, by ourselves, to hunt this thing." Sam cut in.

"Who cares! If he wants us there, it's good enough for me!" Dean burst.

I shook my head. He had way too much faith in the guy.

"This doesn't strike you as weird? The texting? The coordinates?" Sam tried to persuade him, to no avail of course.

"Guys! Dad's tellin' us to go somewhere, we're _goin'_." Dean answered, finality in his tone. He was obviously irritated.

Sam and I synchronize bitchfaces and sigh.

Dean just groans and grabs his keys, then picks up a pillow and chucks it at me.

"Cmon kids, were goin' now."

I threw the pillow to the floor and swung my legs over the bed and got up following them both out the door.

I'd never been in a bar before, and now here I was.

Sam and Dean were brain storming as we came in, on the right approach to getting information out of this cop. To be honest, I could have walked up to him and got it out of him just as fast. But, i'd let them have this one.

Dean pushed me towards the bar.  
"Stay. Don't go anywhere." He pointed at me.

I looked at him like he grew three heads. "S'cuse me?"

He cocked his head.  
"I'm not allowing my baby sister out of my sight in a bar. Don't argue with me." He rolled his eyes and followed after Sam.

I groaned and sat myself on the stool and rested my head in my hands.

"I've _killed before. I can take down 3 grown men by myself, hell, I HAVE. Yet. Here I am. Waiting at a bar. Getting bossed around by this fool." _I grumbled quietly to myself.

I glanced over at Sam and Dean who were exchanging quiet words. I curled my hair around my finger in boredom.

"You know. Some people might think you're weird, talking to yourself like that."

I jerked my head to the side to see who had the nerve to talk to me.

A guy sat down next to me, probably about 20, give or take a few years.

I looked him up and down, then looked back ahead, swirling my finger in my glass of water.

He was tall. Extremely tall. And handsome. He had a chiseled jaw, and stubble patched across it, and striking green eyes that looked eerily familiar.

He wasted no time filling in the silence.

"Not even gonna say hello?" He said, clasping his hands together.

I was about to tell him I didn't even know who I was saying hello to, but I was cut off by my brothers very loud yelling, I look over at them to see Sam shove Dean harshly.

"Hey buddy, why don't you leave the poor guy alone! The man's an officer! Why dontcha show a little respect!" He yelled at him.

I rolled my eyes, smirking as Dean paused and stared at them, then turned and walked in my direction, it went just as they planned.

Turning back to the guy next to me, He watched as I did, a coy smile playing on his lips.

Once Dean reached us, he looked at the guy with curiosity.

"Hey.. " Dean trailed off, seeming off put.

I raised my eyebrows in acknowledgement, which Dean ignored.

He paused for a moment, but then a lightbulb went off in his head. "You're Richards kid, aren't you? Got a couple brothers?" Dean asked him.

I looked back at the mystery stranger who looked a little taken back, but smiled. What the hell.

"Yeah. Didn't think you'd remember. Nathan." He said with a grin, reaching out his hand to shake Dean's.

I looked back at him in realization.

Richard was a good friend of dad's back in the day. Well, as good of a friend that my dad was capable of having. We traded ammunition, stories, techniques, and occasionally his wife cooked us dinner. It was all coming back now.

I didn't remember Nathan much, but I knew him. He was one of three, and was a couple years older than me.

He chuckled. "Now you're gettin' it."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Well i'll be damned."

His eyes grew dark suddenly.  
"Kinda surprised to see you though. If you know what I mean." He hinted, not letting on completely.

I let out a dry laugh.  
"Yeah. Them too." I motioned towards my brothers.

He sighed.  
"The last I heard, you.."

"I know." I shrugged, keeping my head down, already knowing what he was trying to say.

He knew he wasn't getting any more out of me and decided to change the subject.  
"You on the case in this town? Dead cop?" He asked.

Dean practically beamed at this, cutting in.  
"Yeah, actually. You come across it too?" He asked, leaving out how we actually got this case.

The two went on for several minutes talking about the case, exchanging information and tactics.

I watched as Sam looked over at us, willing us out so the cop wouldn't see us together, Dean caught on too.

Dean bumped my shoulder.  
"Gotta go, kid."

I turned back to Nathan and gave him a half hearted smile.

He gave a small salute in return.

"See ya, Winchester."

"Yeah. See ya." I ducked my head and turned away.

Dean led me out of the stuffy bar and into the parking lot.

We sauntered to the car, bumping arms playfully.

"Forgot all about Richard, let alone his kids. I think his wife pushed out another one too. Doesn't Nathan have two brothers. Younger and older?" He asked me.

I pondered that for a moment.  
"Yeah I think so. Ryder, and uhh. Daniel is it? Sheryl had another kid?" I asked.

"Yeah I think." He shrugged, sitting on the hood of the impala.

We looked over to the door of the bar as Sam bounded out and toward us.

"Shoved me kinda hard in there, buddy boy." Dean said loudly as he approached.

"I had to sell it, didn't I? It's method acting." He replied.

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Sam answered, rolling his eyes along with me.

"What'd you find out from Gunderson?" I asked.

"Well, Walter Kelly was a good cop. Head of his class, even-keeled, he had a bright future ahead of him."

"What about at home?" I inquired.

"He and his wife had a few fights, like everybody, but he was mostly smooth sailing. They were even talking about having kids." Sam replied.

I nodded, taking it in.

"Alright, so either Kelly had some deep-seated crazy waiting to bust out, or something else did it to him." Dean interjected.

"Right." Sam agreed.

"What'd Gunderson tell you about the asylum?"

"A lot."

...

Our next stop was the Asylum. It was your run of the mill old and creepy building.

We approached a tall chain link fence, to which we all climbed over with ease. I landed on the other side, quickly followed by them.

"So apparently the cops chased the kids here...into the south wing." Sam indicates a sign over one door.

"South wing, huh? Wait a second" Dean stops for a second.  
He takes out and flips through John's journal. "1972. Three kids broke into the south wing, only one survived. Way he tells it, one of his friends went nuts and started lighting up the place."

"So whatever's going on, the south wing is the heart of it." I spoke idly as I stared into the darkness.

"But if the kids are spelunking the asylum, why aren't there a ton more deaths?"

I began to look around, taking in my surroundings. I noted how the chain was obviously snapped.  
"Looks like the doors are usually chained. Could've been chained up for years."

"Yeah, to keep people out. Or to keep something in." Dean came up behind me.

They look at each other, and Sam slowly pushes the door open. We follow him through.

We started walking down the hallway when Dean and Sam started talking.

"Let me know if you see any dead people, Haley Joel." Dean shot at Sam.

I cocked an eyebrow.

"Dude, enough."

"I'm serious. You gotta be careful, all right? Ghosts are attracted to that whole ESP thing you got going on."

Sam began to get frustrated.  
"I told you, it's not ESP! I just have strange vibes sometimes. Weird dreams."

I squinted, trying to understand.

"Am I missing something?"

"Yeah, whatever. Don't ask, don't tell."

I got blatantly ignored.

"You get any reading on that thing or not?" Sam asked.

"Nope. Of course, it doesn't mean no one's home." I answered in a low tone, shining my flashlight into the pitch darkness.

"Spirits can't appear during certain hours of the day." He pointed out.

"Yeah, the freaks come out at night." Dean intervened.

"Yeah."

Dean deadpanned.  
"Hey Sam, who do you think is the hotter psychic: Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt, or you?"

Sam pulls me out of the way and pushes Dean, who laughs.

I just shake my head with a smirk. Of course I was left in the dark. What the hell were they hiding.

...

**Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long, I've had a block. If you have any ideas, or feedback for me, please let me know! Enjoy! **

Dean lets out a low and impressed whistle as we entered a large room, filled with multiple torture looking devices.  
"Man. Electro-shock. Lobotomies. They did some twisted stuff to these people. Kinda like my man Jack in Cuckoo's Nest."

Dean looks at me with crazy eyes and thumps me on the head.

I swat him away and shake my head, unamused. "You have a strange sense of fun."

Sam ignores us and looks around.

"So. Whaddaya think? Ghosts possessing people?" Dean mused.

"Maybe. Or maybe it's more like Amityville, or the Smurl hunting." Sam grumbled back.

"Spirits driving them insane. Kinda like my man Jack in The Shining." Dean grins.

Sam sighs, and I could tell he was getting agitated. I turned to look at him.

"Dean."  
Dean stops and turns around.

"When are we going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Dad's not here." I told him, stating the obvious.

Dean looks at Sam.  
"Oh. I see. How 'bout...never."

Sam started to grind his teeth. "I'm being serious, man. He sent us here..."

"So am I, Sam. Look, he sent us here, he obviously wants us here. We'll pick up the search later."

"It doesn't matter what he wants." Sam grew louder.

"See. That attitude? Right there? That is why I always get the extra cookie." Dean pointed.

I shook my head, chewing on the inside of my lip. I turned away from them, shining my light in the opposite direction. I wasn't in the mood for their daddy issues. I walked through the doorway and peeked around the corner.

"Dad could be in trouble, we should be looking for him. We deserve some answers, Dean. I mean, this is our family we're talking about."

I wasn't seeing anything. No signs, no bodily reactions. Nothing. I huffed and leaned against the door frame, waiting for their bickering to get over with.

"I understand that, Sam, but he's given us an order."  
I scoff at that.

"So what, we gotta always follow Dad's orders?"

"Of course we do." Dean said solidly.

I leaned over and scanned their faces.  
Sam looks at Dean in frustration who just turns away, ending the conversation.

Dean began poking around and picks up a sign, one that belonged on a desk.  
"'Sanford Ellicott'...You know what we gotta do. We gotta find out more about the south wing. See if something happened here."

Dean pushes past me and walks down the hallway without another word. Sam and I roll our eyes at each other and follow quickly behind.

...

The next day we decided to do some digging around on the history of the hospital and this Sanford Ellicott gem.

I pulled on my old leather boots and shrugged into my grey sweater, tugging my curls through and draped them over my shoulder lazily.

Dean made it a point to walk by me and tug at them while he was waiting for Sam to get out of the bathroom so they could head to some shrinks office, who apparently was related to the crazy doctor. How they had found this guy, I wasn't really sure.

He kept tugging them and bouncing them around relentlessly. I just watched out the now open door, lost in my thoughts.

"I'm surprised you haven't killed me yet." He snorted.

He glanced at him with a smirk. "Why?"

"Because you hate when people mess with your hair." He said, wrapping a blonde lock around his pointer finger.

I glanced back outside. "I do." I replied.

"Yeah? Then why is my arm still attached?" He answered.

I didn't look at him, only ahead, staring at traffic.

"Cause I missed you doing it."

Dean's hand froze, and after a moment, I glanced back at him. He had his eyes planted on the ground now, his face disturbed.

"Dean."

He looked back at me, sucking in a breath.

"It's not your fault." The words lingered on my tongue before I blurted it out.

I watched his eyes fall again, stitching his eyebrows together and licked his lips. "I just don't get it." He shook his head angrily.

It was a god thing Sam walked out of the bathroom at that point, because I didn't know what else to say. I didn't understand either.

"You ready?" Sam asked, throwing on his jacket, ignoring the obvious tension.

We all headed out the door and into the impala once again.

The boys dropped me off at the local library, putting me on research duty, especially if this shrink turned out to be a bust. I needed to look at all it's history, and find whatever I could that would be useful. Boring.

They dropped me off at the front door, sending me on my way.

"Call us if you find anything." Dean called out the window. I waved over my shoulder and sauntered into the building.

The inside was huge, and if this were any other day, I'd have been ecstatic by the rows upon rows of countless books. But I of course couldn't think of that now. I walked past the check out desk while the old woman oggled me, looking like she was deciding if I was a threat or not. I just ignored her and made my way to a computer that sat in the corner.

I logged on and typed in any and all key words that I could think of that could help me out.

'Ellicott.' 'Asylum uprising.'

I kept clicking away, unaware that someone sat themselves down at the computer next to mine.

Skimming over the worthless information I was finding, I finally paused and looked up to find Nathan leaning back nonchalantly in the chair beside me.

"Stalking me?" I asked, only half kidding, putting my attention back on the task at hand.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you." He replied coolly, his hands clasped together at his stomach, leaning over to see what I was doing.

"Can't get your own hunts?" I shot back.

"Hey. I was on this one first, thank you. And I can tell ya right now, you're not gonna find anything on there."

I rolled my eyes.  
"Sam and Dean are talking to Dr. Ellicott." I said, still scanning.

He raised a brow.

"He's a shrink a few miles from here, related to a hot shot doctor that has to do with the asylum. Bet ya didn't figure that out." I said pointedly.

"Nope."

I didn't reply, and just typed in something new, not getting anything on my last. After a few minutes I was getting tired of him just watching me.

"What are you even doing here if you don't plan on doing research."

"Well, you're doing just fine." He replied.

I turned my head to glare at him.

"Saw you come in here, figured I could be of help. I'm not completely useless." He replied again.

"Course' not." I grumbled. We sat there for another 10 minutes just like this, occasionally he'd throw in words, or things to search. Not actually being very helpful at all.

"Aha!" I said when I found a link that looked promising.

"There was an uprising. Patients rebelled, apparently getting a lot of doctors, staff, and other patients killed." I said excitedly.

He gave me a weird side glance at my happiness which I just ignored.

I picked up my phone and dialed Dean, which I told him I would do if I found anything worth looking in to.

He picked up after two rings.  
"Hey."

"Hey, okay. So I found some stuff." I said, still looking at the computer, scrolling through.

"Okay, I'm still waiting on Sam, so shoot."

"Well, this Doctor Ellicott guy? There saying that he did some pretty wretched stuff. Like, crazy scientist experiments on these poor patients. Apparently the patients got sick of it, and caused an uprising. Lot's of fatalities. Staff, other patients, and Ellicott, his body was never even recovered."

He made a disgusted sound. "People are sick. He was askin' for it." Dean chimed.

I was about to agree when Nathan quickly shut down the computer.

"Hey! What was that for?" I asked in irritation.

"Who are you talking to?" Dean asked.

"No cell phones!" The cranky old woman from the desk said from behind me, looking like she could use a drink or three. I rolled my eyes, and turned to look at her.

"Sorry." I got up and walked to the front lobby, pushing through the large double doors. I put the phone back up to my ear once I was outside.

"Helloooo." Dean said annoyed.

"Sorry. And I'm with Nathan." I responded just as he came out the doors after me.

"Oh? Okay. Well... Sam just came out. We'll be on our way. Want me to tell the kid to get lost?" He asked, which made me laugh.

I turned to look at Nathan. He was no kid, that was for sure. His nice biceps said it all.  
"Nah, he's harmless."

Nathan shot me a glare.

"Bye." I said into the phone, flipping it shut.

"They're on their way. We've got this case."

He shifted his weight. "No way."

"Course'."

After a few minutes with no sign of my brothers, I walked the few feet the the side of the building and sat down, leaning against it.

Nathan watched me carefully, looking like he had something to say. He sauntered over and leaned up against the brick wall beside me.

"Where have you been, anyway."  
I knew it.

I didn't exactly know what to say.

"School." I answered.

He looked appalled.  
"School?! Arizona, we had a funeral for you." He almost yelled.

I choked slightly.  
"What?"

He shook his head. "You can see why we're all a little freaked out"

I bit my lip in anguish. Why the hell would my father do this to me, and how did I not know that?

Before we could say anything, my brothers pulled up to the curb, looking between me and Nathan, probably noting the newly found tension. We broke eye contact and I got up, walking over to the car without another word and got in.

Nate walkekd up tot he open window on Sam's side.  
"I'm heading over to the asylum, meet me there?" He asked.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks, still confused to why I looked the way I did.

They both nodded.  
Nate pat the top of the hood and leaned back up, giving a small wave, turning around and walking towards his truck.

Dean pulled back onto the road and towards the asylum I was guessing.

Sam turned around to meet my gaze.  
"You okay?" He asked.

I just nodded in response. He analyzed my face for anything else, and just sighed.

After a few minutes of silence, I decided to break it.

"I had a funeral?" I blurted out.

Deans knuckles turned white on the steering wheel, and Sam jumped at my words. They both turned to each other.

"Dad said you were dead." Sam shrugged sadly.

"No body?"

"Nothing left to burn or bury."

I sucked in a breath.

"This is all so screwed up." I replied.

"You're tellin' me, sister." Dean grunted.

...

Sam pushes the large creaky door open to the asylum, me and Dean follow suit. Sam held a video camera and flashlight, Dean and I had an EMF meter. Nathan's truck was outside, but no site of him, so we figured he must of went inside.

"Getting readings?" Sam asked us.

"Yeah, big time."  
The spikes were going crazy. Somehing definitely was going on here.

Sam moved the camera around. "This place is orbing like crazy."

"Probably multiple spirits out and about." Dean replied.

"And if these uncovered bodies are causing the haunting..." Sam started.

"We gotta find 'em and burn 'em. Just be careful though. The only thing that makes me more nervous than a pissed off spirit... is the pissed off spirit of a psycho killer." Dean answered, and I noticed how he drew slightly closer to me. Good ol' big bro.

Dean and I wander into one room while Sam enters the next one over. There was papers, tables, garbage just, everywhere. It was a sight.

"Guys? Guys!" Sam yelled out.

We both run to Sam without skipping a beat.

A disgusting looking old woman was closing in on Sam, her flesh was rotting and she reached for him slowly.  
Dean rummages into our bag.

"Shotgun!"

"Sam, get down!" Dean shouts. Sam throws himself on the ground and Dean shoots the woman. She disintegrates into nothing.

I run to Sam, looking around, making sure the threat was gone. Sam looked fine, and we all caught our breath while we could.

"That was weird." Sam said.

"Yeah. You're telling me." Dean replied, his voice raising an octave.

Just then Nathan comes barreling through the door, skidding to a stop once he sees us, looking around for the danger.

"Nice timing." Dean shoots at him.

Nathan just rolls his eyes.  
"Everyone good?" He asks.

We all nod, looking at each other, then back to looking around the large room more, searching for any sign of a dead body.

"I think the weirdest thing is that she didn't attack him." I spoke up.

Dean turned to me.  
"Looked pretty aggro from where I was standing."

Sam stepped in. "She didn't hurt me. She didn't even try! So if she didn't wanna hurt me then what did she want?"

A noise comes from a room we pass. We all immediately raises our weapons. Sam flicks on the torch and shines it into the room. We slowly approach a metal bed covered in a ragged sheet, on its side. I see the top of a blonde head, what the hell?

Bracing ourselves, Sam reaches out and tips the bed over. A girl of all things screeches and jumps, turning around. I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"It's alright, we're not going to hurt you. It's okay. What's your name?" Dean says, a little too gruffly.

The girl is shaking, so I walk over and help her get up. "Katherine. Kat." She quavered.  
She nods at me in thanks.

"Okay. I'm Dean, this is Sam, Arizona, and Nate."

"What are you doing here." I take over and I look her over for any injuries. She looked to be fine.

"Um. My boyfriend, Gavin." She looks at me, her eyes widening.

"Is he here?" I ask, looking around. As if we needed any more civilians running around the joint.

She nods. "Somewhere. He thought it would be fun, try and see some ghosts. I thought it was all just...you know. Pretend. I've seen things. I heard Gavin scream and..."

She looked terrified, clutching on to my arm.

"Yeah, not my idea of a good time." I mumbled. She looks at me in worry.

"Alright. Kat? Come on. Sam's gunna get you out of here and then we're gunna find your boyfriend." Dean tells her.

She gets frantic. "No! No. I'm not going to leave without Gavin. I'm coming with you."

I turn to look at them, and they have the same look on their face that I do. This girl had a death wish, but I gave her props for being this brave.

"Don't try to be the hero. It doesn't work that way." I told her.

Dean had his gun to his side now. "It's no joke around here, okay. It's dangerous."

"That's why I gotta find him." She let out a long held in breath.

We all look at each other, and just shrug.

"You're choice." I grumbled, making her let go of me.

"Alright, I guess we gunna split up then. Let's go."

Dean and Kat walked down a dingy hallway, disappearing, Sam left out through a door and Nate and I went through the opposite door.

"Our jobs are so weird." Nathan spoke up as we walked down a hallway on guard, our salt loaded guns in hand.

"Mhm."

We stopped in front of a hallway that looked particularly mysterious. We looked at each other and headed inside, flashlights blazing.

The equipment in here looked like it was sued for torturing. Scalpels, chains, and large dentist looking chairs scattered about. I shuddered.

"I would have uprose too. Look at this stuff" I shook my head in chagrin.

I heard breathing down my neck. "Do you mind?" I spat.

"What?" Nathan said from across the room. I froze.

Without moving much, I gripped my gun tighter. "Don't move" Nathan said slowly.

Screw that. I dove out of the way into a tuck and roll and landed back on my feet, spinning around locking my eyes with who only could only be Doctor Ellicott. He was wearing a white labcoat, and he looked harsh and cold.

Nathan shot him right in the chest, causing him to disappear. I gave him a thankful look.

The ghost appeared in front of me a second later, I couldn't move at this point. He had me cornered and my limbs didn't seem to be working. I dropped my gun. I looked over to Nathan who was pressed up against a wall, fighting against his hold wildly.

I looked back to Ellicott. His hands glowing.

"I'm going make everything all better." He said drawing closer and closer. Everything went black.

Nathans POV

I watched as the bastard closed in on Arizona, she looked more pissed off than anything. This girl was bad ass. I struggled against the invisible restraints I had, trying to get to my gun. I watched as Arizona's dropped to the ground, her eyes wide at the doctors now glowing hand.

"Get away from her!" I hollered. The doctor was unfazed.

"Silence!" He shot at me, and then I saw nothing..

Blackness, complete and utter darkness. I groaned, leaning on my fore arms, trying to get a better look around me.

"Shit." I muttered out as my pounding headache started to resolve, and I was slowly realizing that I had no idea what Arizona was.

I grunted and stood up, dusting myself off. Hey, I was alive. This was a good sign.

Looking around, there was no one in sight, but I heard yelling, which couldn't have been good. I took off towards the noise.

I ran up to see Dean struggling with a large metal door, Kat was shrilling loudly from the other side. I ran up to help, deciding to wait to tell him till we got her out that I causally lost his sister.

"Lemme out! Please!" She screamed, pounding on the door.

"Kat! Hang on!"

Dean smashes at the door with a metal pipe, then tries to jimmy it open. I heaved on it over and over again using all my might, the damn thing wouldn't give.

Sam ran up next, Gavin not far behind.  
"What's going on?"

"She's inside with one of them."

"Where's Arizona?" Sam asked, looking around, then he looked to me.

"Uh. I. Uhm."

Dean turned to me, fuming.

Kat let out another scream.  
"Help me!"

"Kat!" Gavin yelled back. Both brothers were still glowering at me.

"I was gonna-" Then I stopped.

"I'm gonna go find her." I let out a nervous laugh and took off down the hallway hearing them curse behind me.

"Get me outta here!" I could steal hear Kat panicking as I looked around frantically, in and out deserted rooms, closets and hallways.

After finding jack squat, I eventually made my way back towards where Sam and Dean were, ready to face their wrath.

I heard something about a 137 and then the whole group ran past me, about knocking me over.  
"What the-" I ran after them.

They come to a hault around a corner, Sam and Dean talking in hushed tones, looking around frantically.

"Alright. So if these spirits aren't trying to hurt anyone..."

"Uh. Yeah they are. Pinned us, knocked me out, and did some freaky shit on Arizona. I couldn't tell you fast enough." I said, out of breath.

Dean came up pretty quick after that. Throwing me into the dingy wall behind me. Kat gasped, and I stood there helplessly. I wasn't going to piss him off any more.

I gulped under his stare.  
"Then what are they trying to do?" He glanced back at Sam. Then at me, letting me go, pushing me again. I stumbled back.

"Maybe that's what they've been trying to tell us..." Sam said.

"I guess we'll find out."

Dean turned to the couple. "So, now, are you guys ready to leave this place?"

"That's an understatement."

Dean nodded. "Okay." He turned to Sam. You get them outta here." Then he looked to me, angry. "We're going to go find room 137."

"What's room 137?" I asked as we hurried down the hall, dodging random objects scattered around the ground.

"We think that's where the bones are. Hopefully that kills the bastard, and we can get Arizona." He replied, deadpan.

"Here." Dean calls. I turn and walk to him as he shines his torch on room 137. He pushes against the door, using his weight to push aside the broken furniture blocking it. The room is a mess, filing cabinets pushed over, papers everywhere, the walls stained. He shines the torch around, flicks through some folders lying in a cabinet, I quickly do the same. I find a loose panel and prie it off. Behind it is a satchel full of papers.

Dean walks over.  
"This is why I get paid the big bucks." He says.

Inside is a journal with many notes and hand-drawn pictures of medical instruments. Dean pulls up a chair and starts reading, looking concerned.

"Well all work and no play makes Dr. Ellicott a _very_ dull boy." I shake my head, still searching, turning over everything I could find to find the son of a bitch.

Dean soon gets up, looking around some more. There was so much ground to be covered, and he was pissed.

I exited the room, looking in the next one over. This was going no where. Where the hell was she, and where the hell could they have stored this guys body.

Once I made a complete circle around the hospital, I made it back in time to see Dean met up with Gavan and Kat.

Dean looked up and saw me, he looked even more agitated than before. He turns back to Kat. "I didn't call anybody."

She looked terrified and confused. "His cell phone rang. He said it was you."

"Basement, huh?"

Dean shakes his head. "Alright. Watch yourselves...and watch out for me!"

We make our way downstairs and into the basement after what felt like forever.

"Sammy? Sam, you down here? Sam? Sam!"

We turn around a corner, Dean leading. He jumps back suddenly, automatically raising his shotgun.

"Man, answer me when I'm calling you! You alright?" He yells.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Dean looks at him strangely. "No sign of Arizona?" He asks.

Sam shakes his head, seeming off.

"You know it wasn't me who called your cell, right?" Dean told him.

"Yeah, I know. I think something lured me down here." He looks around.

I walk away, figuring it would be easier to split up. I wasn't exactly sure where Kat and Gavin wound up. My ears perked up when I heard shouting, and what sounded like Arizona. I high tailed it back to the guys, hoping they found her.

Oh and they did...

I got back to the large room, dashing through the door. I came to a skidding stop when I saw Arizona pointing her gun at Sam, who was pointing his gun at Dean. All three looked like they were steaming pissed.

"What the hell is going on here." I shouted.

Dean looked at his siblings while I stood there, not knowing what to do. "Sam, put the gun down."

"Is that an order?" Sam sneered.

"Nah, it's more of a friendly request." Dean said, calmly.

Dean flicked his eyes over to me, then to Arizona. I nodded in response.

I started to move towards her, she then aimed her gun at me. "Woah, woah, woah!" I let out.

She glared at me, something in her eyes I had never seen before. Blinding rage.

"You're not part of this." She spat.

"Yeah, well. You're kinda makin' me." I said uneasily, still making my way slowly towards her.

"'Cause I'm getting pretty tired of taking your orders." Sam ignored his sister and gunned right for Dean.

"I knew it. Ellicott did something to you." Dean shook his head. Okay. Now this made a lot more sense.

Sam held his gun tighter. "For once in your life, just shut your mouth."

"What are you gunna do, Sam? Gun's filled with rock salt. It's not gunna kill me." Dean scoffs.

I jump back as the shot blasts him backwards through a door, only to fall on the floor. I stood there slack jawed.

"No. But it will hurt like hell." Sam smirked.

Arizona dropped her gun from me, aiming it back at her brothers, walking to them non chalantly.

"You guys and your daddy issues. Nobody wants to fucking hear it." She sneered.

Dean looked at her helplessly. "You too?" He said annoyed.

Dean lies on the floor, coming to and gasping for breath. I would have made my way over to him, had I not been stared down by Arizona. She wasn't in her right mind. She would have used that thing on me.

Sam stands over Dean.

"We gotta burn Ellicott's bones and all this will be over, and you'll all be back to normal." Dean says, still out of breath.

"I am normal. I'm just telling the truth for the first time. I mean, why are we even here? 'Cause you're following Dad's orders like a good little solider? Because you always do what he says without question? Are you that desperate for his approval?"

Arizona, quick like i've never seen, picks up a metal crowbar from the floor and bashes Sam over the head like hitting a baseball, and he falls to the floor.

I take this as my chance to run up and grab her. She lets out a scream as I twist her arm, causing her to drop her gun, not enough to really hurt her, but it did the job. I ripped her away from her brother and turned her away, restraining her flailing body/

"This isn't you talking, Sam." Dean says, looking to his brother who kneeled on the floor, holding his head. Dean looked over and watched me hold Arizona uneasily. He obviously did not like being not in control of situations, and I'm sure this didn't happen a lot.

"That's the difference between you and me. I have a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic, like you." Sam spat, looking back to Dean.

"So what are you gunna do, huh? Are you gunna kill me?" Dean said stoutly.

"You know what, I am sick of doing what you tell me to do. We're no closer to finding Dad today than we were six months ago." Sam said angrily.

"Well, then here. Let me make it easier for you."  
Dean holds his Smith & Wesson toward Sam, and I watch in disbelief.  
"Dean." I say carefully.  
"Come on. Take it. Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than rock salt." Dean ignores me.  
Sam hesitates. "Take it!"

Sam points the gun at Dean's face.

"You hate me that much? You think you could kill your own brother? Then go ahead. Pull the trigger. Do it!"

Sam pulls the trigger, I flinch. Which gave Arizona enough wiggle room to maneuver out of my hold. The chamber is empty. He tries again, and once more.

I try grabbing her again, but she only turns around, picking up that same crow bar, nailing me over the head.  
Dean uses a right cross to knock Sam to the ground only a few feet from me, I was impressed by how quickly he took action.

"Man, I'm not going to give you a loaded pistol!" He says, looking at Sam dumbfounded.

Sam stares up at him and Dean delivers a vicious right cross to knock Sam out, almost falling as he does so.

I get up, dashing after Arizona as she jumps at Dean, he puts his hand up to me, telling me to stop, then turns to Arizona and motions for her to speak.

"Give me your best shot." He says cockily.

"Why are we even looking for Dad, Dean. This is pointless! He got sick of me, dropped me off so he wouldn't have to look at me. Don't get all pissed because he doesn't care about you any more either." She spat, pulling back and punching him square in the jaw.

Dean stumbles back, rubbing his injury, and shakes his head.

"You're not in your right mind! You know that's not true. Snap out of it, dammit!"

His approach clearly wasn't working.

I continue with my original plan and grab her, holding her much tighter this time.

Dean looks at me, pissed off beyond belief, fire in his eyes and he didn't even bother opposing.

He turns around and begins looking around the room.

Arizona kicks and swings at me, but I hold her arms firmly at her sides.

"Oh, that's just gross." Deans voice carries across, but I was too busy to look up.

I hear him pour kerosene all over what must have been the corpse. I let out a sigh of relief. Finally.

"Soak it up."

"Dean!" I yell to him when I see the ghost from earlier appear behind him, my voice strangled still from trying to cage in his wild sister.

"Don't be afraid. I'm going to help you. I'm going to make you all better." It speaks.

Dean jumps and turns around, the ghosts hand makes it's way to his throat, and he struggles to reach his bag with one hand, but finds his lighter, flicks it on and tosses it at the mummified body.

The bastard lets go of Dean as his remains start to burn, the smell intoxicating.

Arizona collapses in my arms, and I fight to hold her up, but then lay her on the ground, hoping to god she didn't spring back up and try to eat me.

Dean crawls out of the way and we watch as Dr. Ellicotts ghost turns black and falls to the ground, crumbling on impact.

I slide down the grimy wall in exhaustion, watching as Sam and Arizona both woke up, looking around confused.

Dean breathed heavy.  
"You're not going to try and kill me, are ya?"

Sam rose his hand to push at his jaw. "No." He replied.

"Good. Because that would be awkward."

Arizona groans, clutching at her head.

Dean stands up and hobbles to her.  
"You okay, kid?" He puts out a hand, to which she took greatfully, but also carefully. She obviously still had all of her memory intact.

She rubs her temples.  
"Sorry I punched you."

Arizona's POV

I watched as Kat and Gavin walked back to their run down car. We were now thankfully out of that hellhole, and out into the clear night.

Sam looks to Dean.  
"Hey, Dean?"

Dean turns to look at him.

"I'm sorry, man. I said some awful things back there."  
I looked down, angry. At myself, my brothers, the ghost, my father, and this whole situation.

"You remember all that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. It's like I couldn't control it. But I didn't mean it, any of it."

"Me either." I spoke up, but in barely a whisper.

Dean looked unconvinced, looking between us, then at Nathan who leaned against the impala.  
"You didn't, huh?"

"No, of course not! Do we need to talk about this?" Sam asked him, unsure.

Dean moved to get into the impala without another word to either of us. I didn't know what to say to make this situation any better.  
"No. I'm not really in the sharing and caring kinda mood. I just wanna get some sleep."

Nate moved away from the car.  
"You feelin' okay?" He asked me, searching my face.

I sighed.  
"Not really. Bruised ego and head. But, i'll get over it. Those guys? They've got some issues to work out." I nodded towards my brothers who now sat in the car, the tension clear in the air.

Nate nodded.  
"See you later. You guys know how to get a hold of me if you need to." He smiled awkwardly.

I gave a half hearted smile in return. "Will do."

He backpedaled, waved, turning to his old beat up truck. I sighed and turned, making my way to the car.

This was going to be an awkward ride.


End file.
